


Teacher

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, finally I write some full on smut for these two, there we go, well it starts in some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: (a very late) Day 5 of Hardzello Week 2019/20 - Teacher AUI somewhat cheated this and based it on my own work 'Full Marks' where Ben is Joe's daughter teacher, but it isn't necessary to read it but if you enjoy that story, this is a bonus
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hardzzello Week 2019





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I was ill, moving and busy with work so sorry for the delay on this day of Hardzello week but it was halfwritten so I thought I'd finish this one off

Joe enjoyed the time he got when someone was looking after his daughter. No, he doesn’t hate her, he actually adores spending time with the love of his life, but he enjoyed getting to spend some time with his boyfriend. His very hot, British, boyfriend, who also happened to be his daughter’s teacher. And Joe really enjoyed the times when he and his boyfriend were able to be undisturbed and very very naked. But, alas, that would have to wait as currently, Joe was watching TV as his very hot British teacher boyfriend was marking papers. And although Joe didn’t really see the major need to mark some colouring work done by the youngsters in the Blonds class, Ben was taking it very seriously, thin wired glasses perched high on the bridge of his nose as he absentmindedly chewed on the top of his pen. You’d think he’d break that habit after the last one exploded into his mouth, yet here they are, surrounded by chewed pens. 

Ben had his legs propped up over Joe’s thighs, mis-matched socked feet tapping a nonsense beat into the arm of the sofa, because obviously little Jennifer Blares colouring work needed some serious contemplating. Joe grinned to himself as he heard a muttered complaint from the teacher, yet didn’t bother asking what it was because he knew from experience that Ben wasn’t in fact speaking to himself, and had picked up the habit of speaking to himself from his mother. It was best to leave the younger man to his mutterings rather than pulling him out of his current train of thought. 

They’d been together for just over a year now - starting on a low and slowly building up to some highs that both were very proud of. Ben had mainly moved over to the Mazzello household, but as he was still paying some of the bills at his actual residence, he insisted on staying there at least once a week, and thus date-night had become this houses tradition. It also gave Gwil the excuse to vacate the property for the night, and he’d often travel out to his fiance’s work place. 

As the adverts flickered onto the screen, Joe gently shoved the muscular legs off of his own and only gave a slight acknowledgement at the annoyed groan as he made his way over to the kitchen corner. Pulling out the well used tumblers from their familiar place, Joe screwed the cap off the imported rum. A gift from the Jones mother on a successful orbit around the sun whilst in a relationship, the bottle was nearing half empty already and Joe needed to look into getting some more in. He poured a short amount in each glass, and was placing the bottle back into the designated counter space when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. With a soft “oh”, Joe leant back into the familiar embrace, and chuckled as soft lips trailed up his exposed neck. 

“What do you say,” a raspy British voice muttered into few day old stubble, “that we make use of this empty house, eh, Mister Mazzello? You want to make me scream tonight?”

Joe moaned, eyes screwing close as he felt Ben’s hands begin to tug at his belt, nodding his agreement when he felt a questioning heartbeat against his back. Joe let out a low whine, feeling Ben’s nimble fingers make quick work of his buckle and belt, popping the button quickly and shoving Joe’s jeans down against his thighs. Ben nibbled on Joe’s neck, beginning to palm the older man through his boxers, warm palm rolling gently encouraged by needy gasps. 

It wasn’t long until the redhead was fully erect, and Ben pulled his cock free of all clothing. A dry handjob in the kitchen didn’t sound nowhere near as sexy as it actually was, but Joe’s knees were feeling wobbly after a few well directed strokes. Ben peaked over Joe’s shoulders, watching himself give his boyfriend a handjob and let out a breathy curse at the pure erotic sight. Rolling his hips against Joe’s backside, the Brit gritted his teeth as his eyes fluttered closed. His hands came to momentarily stop as he got caught up in his own pleasure, and that was all it took for the pleasure fueled fog to lift from Joe’s mind.

Joe turned suddenly, Bens arms falling back to his side from the quick movement, but he didn’t have time to know what was going on before Joe had ahold of his hips and guided him backwards until muscled thighs pressed against the kitchen table. Ben sat himself down as his and Joe’s lips finally met and the two went straight to nipping and sucking. Wrapping his calphs around his boyfriends, Ben slowly began leaning backwards, a hand intertwined in Joe’s hair making sure he was followed until broad back was flat against stained wood. Swift hands undid the bow at the top of Ben’s joggers, and they were soon piled on the floor, followed closely by Joe’s jeans and both of their underwear. Tops went somewhere else, neither man bothering to watch as they quickly remet in the middle, teeth clashing. Now that his legs were free, Joe shoved Ben’s thighs apart, now shuffling forward as much as he can. Ben, always the hornier one, wrapped his legs around Joe’s waist, pulling his hips forward and the two groaned at the contact. 

Joe began the task of untangling himself, the need for lube starting to become evident through the annoyed grunts from the man below him. It was only when he was stepping away from the table that the blond spoke up; “There’s some in the draw, uhm, the one under the forks”. Joe didn’t need to look at Ben’s face (although he was, because god, that man was beautiful) to know that he had a shit eating grin on his face.

Joe laughed, going over to the draw and, yep, there was the lube. With a grin matching the blonds, Joe got back over to the table and popped open the lid, making sure his finger was coated before slowly trailing his hand up Ben’s inner thigh. He felt the man shiver below him and could practically see the excitement bouncing around in the air. Leaning forward, Joe kissed at Ben’s pec, slowly trailing down until he reached his nipple, and at the same time he slowly pushed his first finger in, took the nipple in his mouth. 

Ben mewed above him, hand coming to rest on the back of Joe’s head, keeping him in the same place as he slowly started to rotate his hips. They didn’t get to do this much, and it took Ben a moment to adjust to the cool liquid, but soon he was moaning, Joe pushing in a second finger and beginning to scissor them. Pulling the older man up to his lips, Ben breathed his want against a stubbly cheek, eyes screwed closed. Joe shushed him, slowly working in a third finger. Ben keened, bucking his hips up as Joe stroked against his prostate. Joe couldn’t help but laugh, pulling back from Ben’s chest which was now covered in hickeys, Ben becoming extra needed once his boyfriend found this certain place. Looking down to the well toned body below him, Joe’s eyes darkened further as he saw the lovebites dotted across the broad chest now becoming more prominent against the usually pale skin.

“Come on,” the Brit grunted, jaw clenched and eyes screwed closed, “I ain’t gonna be much longer” he practically spat out, ending in a moan and another enthusiastic buck before Joe took pity on him and pulled out his fingers. 

“Alright, blondie,” Joe patted Ben’s chest with his clean hand before pulling away, “chest on table, ass in the air”. Grinning, he watched as Ben slid off the table, turning around once stood to plaster his chest to the wood below him, spreading his legs wide to make sure Joe could stand between them. 

They’d both checked their status not long ago, and saw no need for condoms, so Joe poured some more lube on his aching cock before moving forward, hands coming to rest on pretty hips as he rutted between Bens ass cheeks a few times. They both moaned, Ben’s face turned sideways with a cheek pressed against the table as half lidded eyes watched Joe’s movement. 

Joe could’ve continued the way he was, the pleasure blurring his thoughts for a moment before his needy partner whined below him, becoming impatient. Muttering under his breath about manners and communication, Joe grabbed Ben’s ass, spreading his cheeks with one hand and taking his leaking cock in the other, guiding it to the well lubed hole. Slowly pushing in, Joe could’ve sworn he saw Jesus as the pleasure over took them. Only half way in, Joe stilled, Ben grabbing the edge of the table with white knuckle force as he bit back a moan, willing himself to adjust quickly. He grunted out his encouragement and Joe pushed in until balls hit skin, and if Joe saw Jesus before, he was currently face to face with God.

It didn’t take long for them to build up a steady rhythm, Ben pushing himself backwards at the same time as Joe’s thrusts. One hand grabbing at Ben’s hips, Joe’s other slowly trailed down Ben’s spine, feeling the beads of sweat building up into a small pool between shoulder blades. Once long fingers came to untamed curls, Joe grabbed Ben’s hair, gently pulling on it until Ben’s upper half raised off the table. Hand moving from the hair to chest, Joe pressed his front into Bens back, rolling his hips to a well trained beat inside both of their minds. Ben raised one of his legs, knee resting on the table, resulting in the red head getting deeper. Ben cried out, head falling back to rest on defined shoulders. 

Joe gasped kisses into Ben’s neck, the new position allowing him to move that little bit more and he growled, feeling his pleasure climbing to it’s peak. Sneaking a hand from Bens hip around front, Joe felt Ben tense up the moment he took the blonds prick into hand. Feeling the man shake, Joe made sure to hold him tight, timing his thrusts to his hand, twisting at the top. 

“Fuckkkkk,” Ben drawled, cheeks now red with lust. He bit onto his lower lip, grabbing behind him into his hand found Joe’s sweaty thigh. Desperately holding on to keep himself upright, Ben’s moans grew louder and higher pitched, until he was practically singing Joe’s name, just moments away until he was free falling off the other side. One well timed twist of a wrist had Ben cumming, body sheezing. Distantly, as if through water, Ben heard his name chanted and then he felt himself being filled up. If it was possible, that feeling alone would’ve had him ready for round two, but right now, his high was peaking.

Joe panted, doing a few little thrusts to get all his adrenaline out before he gently pulled out, grimacing at the wet pop sound it made. He stumbled over to the sink, washing his hands of Bens cum and wetting some paper towels before coming back over to Ben, who was now leaning over the table again, head hung heavily forward.

“You ok?” Joe stood by his side, unsure what to do with the wet towels now. He couldn’t really put the towels down, but he also needed to make sure Benny boy was ok. He sighed in relief when his he saw the blond mop of head nod a few times, and found himself grinning when he heard a cute giggle come from his boyfriend. 

“I should’ve stretched,” Ben whispered, glancing over to his boyfriend. He tried to turn, but felt soreness already deep in his leg muscles which caused him to giggle more. He took one or two shaky steps towards Joe, who had his arms out ready to catch him, a massive smile also plastered over his face. 

“For a teacher, your an idiot” Joe laughed, having to grab one of Bens arm as he was still attempting to work out the knot. 

“It was an act of passion,” Ben answered back, hobbling forward until he could kiss Joe sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me. i beg. please.
> 
> Also, I have no idea when I'm going to get back into Full Marks or Hideaway but I am trying, ok? Maybe prod me a few times and give me some ideas and I'll slowly get through them


End file.
